wolf
by Ryu Hyun Rin
Summary: chanyeol seorang alpha dan baekhyun adalah seorang omega, mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. tapi karena perbedaan status diantara keduanya mengharuskan mereka untuk memperjuangkan takdir mereka. [ Summary gagal, GS, werewolf, Hurt/comfort, Romance ] [slow update]
1. Chapter 1

Manusia serigala…sebagian orang mungkin berpikir bahwa mahluk tersebut hanya mitos belaka, ada orang yang percaya, ada juga orang yang menganggap bahwa manusia serigala tersebut hanya imajinisi semata. tapi percayalah bahwa manusia serigala itu ada , mereka tinggal diantara manusia dan dengan sangat rapat mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Byun baekhyun bukan manusia seperti pada umumnya, dia merupakan manusia serigala dan juga merupakan seorang _omega_.ibu dan ayahnya merupakan manusia serigala yang cukup berpengaruh pada kawanannya dahulu, tapi karena banyaknya peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi,membuat mereka yang terbiasa hidup bebas…banyak melanggar peraturan yang telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari kawanan. walaupun pada akhirnya mereka harus mengubah status manusia serigala mereka dari _beta_ menjadi _omega_.bukan keinginan mereka untuk menjadi seorang omega, ini sudah menjadi peraturan mutlak yang berlaku dan keputusan ketua kawanan mengaharuskan mereka melepas status manusia serigala mereka dari _beta_ menjadi _omega_. baekhyun hidup seperti layaknya manusia pada umumnya,identitasnya sebagai manusia serigala ia sembunyikan rapat – rapat. Tapi statusnya sebagai omega terkadang membuatnya kesulitan dan akan sangat berbahaya jika kawanan lain tahu, statusnya sebagai omega.

"baek pulanglah, hari sudah larut malam, biarkan aku dan luhan yang menjaga café, bukankah kau ada ujian besok?" ujar kyungsoo.

kyungsoo adalah gadis pemilik café tempat baekhyun bekerja sekaligus sahabat baekhyun dan luhan. Sebenarya café itu bukan hanya miliknya tapi milik baekhyun dan luhan juga, tapi karena kyungsoo yang memliki saham paling besar di café tersebut maka baekhyun dan luhan menganggap bahwa kyungsoo lah yang pantas untuk mengelola segalanya, walaupun kyungsoo menolaknya habis – habisan.

"baiklah aku pulang soo" jawab gadis yang dikenal dengan nama baekhyun tersebut.

Udara dingin menyusup kedalam mantelnya, ketika ia keluar dari café, semilir angin malam bahkan dapat ia rasakan menembus hingga ke dalam pori – pori kulitnya. Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan jaketnya,ketika angin malam itu semakin lama semakin kencang, seolah menandakan bahwa sesuatu akan semakin mempercepat langkahnya, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah untuk segera tiba di rumahnya.

_sreek_

"Aacckkk…" baekhyun memekik tertahan ketika seseorang tiba – tiba saja berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"mengapa kau terburu – buru seperti itu baek?" ucap pria tampan di depannya.

Raut wajah baekhyun yang tadinya menyiratkan ketakutan, seketika itu juga sebuah senyuman tampak di wajahnya yang pucat ketika mengetahui siapa pria tampan di depannya kini.

"mengapa kau selalu mengagetkanku,eoh?tak bisakah kau datang seperti layaknya manusia biasa?" tanya baekhyun, sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika kau akan ketakutan seperti tadi" ujar sang pria, sambil merengkuh tubuh baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

Sang pria mendekatkan wajahnya, memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya, dapat baekhyun rasakan deru nafas sang kekasih yang kini menerpa wajahnya. tiba-tiba saja bibir pria itu kini telah menempel dengan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka seolah tak peduli jika sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang publik.

"ini gerhana bulan baek,mengapa kau keluar sendirian di malam seperti ini?" tanya sang pria ketika pangutan mereka terlepas, jika ini siang hari mungkin dia bisa melihat kedua pipi kekasihnya yang sedang memerah.

"aku tahu yeol, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di rumah, kyungsoo dan luhan membutuhkanku untuk menjaga café, lagipula hari ini aku libur kuliah dan aku rasa tak ada yang mengikutiku" jawabnya

"aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu" ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher baekhyun dan membuat tanda kepemilikan disana hingga membuat baekhyun bergidik setiap kali chanyeol menyesap lehernya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, park chanyeol, tapi bukankah sekarang kau seharusnya tak disini?" tanya baekhyun "bagaimana jika kawananmu tahu, bahwa seorang pemimpinnya sedang berkencan dengan seorang omega sepertiku? Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan kyungsoo dan juga luhan dan aku tidak ingin mebuat kekasihku yang tampan ini mendapat masalah hanya karena aku" ujar baekhyun, raut wajah baekhyun kini berubah menjadi murung, mengingat bahwa selama ini ia selalu menyusahkan kedua sahabatnya.

"tenanglah…aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri" jawab chanyeol "yang aku takutkan adalah dirimu baek, maka sebab itu aku mengirimkan luhan dan kyungsoo untuk menjagamu"

Kyungsoo dan luhan adalah seorang beta, mereka termasuk kedalam kawanan chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol adalah seorang alpha, seorang pemimpin yang mengatur manusia serigala dari kalangan beta dan omega. status luhan dan kyungsoo yang merupakan seorang beta terkadang membuat mereka dikucilkan karena berteman dengan baekhyun yang notabene adalah seorang omega. Sebisa mungkin kyungsoo dan luhan menutup rapat – rapat identitas baekhyun, mereka tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya, yang notabene adalah kekasih dari ketua kawanannya park chanyeol. ya baekhyun dan chanyeol merupakan sepasang kekasih, tapi mereka menyembunyikan, karena seorang alpha tidak boleh memiliki hubungan dengan werewolf yang bukan dari kawanannya sendiri.

"tenanglah, bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku seorang _alpha_, aku bisa melakukan hal semauku"

"tapi yeol—" ucapan baekhyun terputus karena chanyeol kini telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun, ya hanya menempel tidak lebih.

"kajja aku akan mengantarmu, udara semakin dingin tak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ujar chanyeol sambil menuntun baekhyun.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, melihat setiap kejadian yang chanyeol dan baekhyun lakukan.

"kau benar – benar pintar menyembunyikannya chanyeol-ah" ucapnya, yang kemudian menghilang.

_To be continue_

* * *

><p>Annyeong maafkan saya yang telah menghapus dan me republish ff ini juga ff saya yang berjudul my oppa tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, saya sangat berterima kasih atas 31 review yang masuk dalam ff ini sebelumnya, juga yang telah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini, yang kurang lebih berjumlah 16 dan 13 orang.<p>

Tadinya saya akan mengubah alur cerita ini, tapi setelah dipikir ulang saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini dikarenakan banyak hal, maafkan saya *bow. walaupun saya telah membuat kesalahan karena menghapus ff ini secara tiba – tiba dan kehilangan follower serta reviewers saya sebelumnya, saya tetap akan melanjutkan ff ini, karena saya yakin diluar sana masih ada orang yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, walaupun hanya tinggal seorang yang bersedia untuk  
>meriview saya akan tetap melanjutkannya. Terima kasih, harap menunggu untuk chapter - chapter selanjutnya~ <p>

* * *

><p>Haloo reader...aku muncul dengan sebuah ff baru *abaikan, ff ini muncul ketika aku yang lagi bingung untuk nerusin cerita aku yang "The Ceo" dan "My Oppa" dan tiba - tiba aja di otak aku muncul ide untuk nulis tentang werewolf, karena idenya ga mau lewat gitu aja akhirnya muncullah ff ga jelas ini dan sepertinya story aku yang lain akan mengalami sedikit keterlambatan *nyengir*<p>

*Bow*

tapi klo boleh jujur aku minta kritik dan sarannya dari kalian tentang gaya penulisan ff ini, karena jujur aja aku ngerasa sedikit aneh dengan gaya penulisan aku di ff ini...review please~

* * *

><p>omega : manusia serigala yang meninggalkan kawanannya, dan merupakan manusia serigala yang paling lemah<p>

beta : manusia serigala yang berada dalam kawanan, lebih kuat dari omega

alpha :Pemimpin kawanan dan yang paling kuat


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Wajar jika chanyeol bersikap protektif pada baekhyun, baekhyun memang merupakan seorang werewolf, tapi dia belum bertransformasi secara sempurna sehingga membuatnya cukup lemah bagi seorang werewolf sepertinya. Bulan purnama yang akan datang adalah malam purnama yang mengharuskan baekhyun untuk menyempurnakan transformasinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya, pasangan. Baekhyun harus mempunyai pasangan untuk menyempurnakan transformasinya, itu adalah salah satu syarat bagi werewolf betina seperti baekhyun, berbeda dengan werewolf laki – laki yang harus melewati masa transformasinya sendiri. Tak adil dan diskriminasi memang, tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus dijalani untuk kaum werewolf. Transformasi terakhir akan sangat berbeda dari transformasi sebelumnya, akan lebih sulit untuk mengendalikan transformasi terakhir ini, bahkan kematian hal yang paling ditakutan bisa terjadi dalam transformasi ini.

Berkali – kali chanyeol telah meminta baekhyun untuk menjadi pasangannya, namun berkali – kali juga baekhyun menolaknya. Kalian bingung mengapa chanyeol harus meminta ijin pada baekhyun untuk menjadi pasangannya? Itu semua karena chanyeol seorang alpha dan baekhyun seorang omega. Pasangan chanyeol telah dipilih oleh tetua kaumnya, tentu saja dari kawanannya sendiri, walaupun chanyeol bisa bersikap semaunya tapi untuk soal pasangan, semua sudah diatur oleh tetua. Jika chanyeol menginginkan baekhyun sebagai pasangannya baekhyun harus menjadi bagian dari kawanan chanyeol, dan artinya baekhyun harus meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya, tapi jika tidak, chanyeol tetap harus mematuhi aturan yang telah dibuat. pasangannya adalah yang telah tetua pilihkan untuknya.

" masuklah " ucap chanyeol, sambil membelai rambut baekhyun, mereka sudah sampai di pelataran rumah milik baekhyun namun gadis itu, tak bergeming se inchi pun dari tempatnya.

" Yeol…"

" masuklah, udara cukup dingin malam ini " ulang chanyeol, ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu. ia tak ingin mendengar sedikit pun apa yang akan di ucapkan baekhyun.

" aku akan melewati transformasi itu sendirian " ucap baekhyun

" masuklah " ucap chanyeol dingin, ia sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya sekarang

" bukankah pasanganmu akan bertransformasi di waktu yang sama denganku, kau harus bersamanya chanyeol.

" Dia bukan pasanganku, kau adalah pasanganku tak ada yang lain hanya kau. masih ada waktu hingga purnama berikutnya untuk kau berpikir baek~ "

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, benar apa yang dikatakan chanyeol masih ada waktu untuk berpikir hingga purnama berikutnya. Hatinya sesak jika mengingat mengingat bahwa waktu transformasinya kurang dari tiga puluh hari lagi, ia harus segera mengambil keputusan sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menyesalinya. Baekhyun menatap punggung chanyeol yang menjauh, rasanya terlalu berat jika ia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya tersebut.

" Mengapa kau tak mengajaknya masuk, sayang ? " sebuah suara menginterupsi baekhyun ketika ia memasuki rumahnya.

" eomma…" ucapnya pelan, ia tidak menyangka jika ibunya belum tidur selarut ini, baekhyun segera menghambur ke pelukan ibunya

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya sang ibu sambil mengecup pucuk kepala putri semata wayangnya, ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran putri tunggalnya tersebut mengingat baekhyun mempunyai kekuatan pengendalian diri yang cukup kuat. Hanya chanyeol yang bisa membaca pikirannya karena mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan baekhyun. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun, yang ada hanyalah baekhyun yang semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan sang ibu.

" sssst tenanglah…semua akan baik – baik saja " ucap sang ibu ketika tiba – tiba saja sebuah isakan lolos dari mulut baekhyun, bahunya bergetar menandakan jika saat ini putrinya sedang menangis. " sekarang beristirahatlah, kau ada ujian besok " ujarnya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia menuntun baekhyun ke kamarnya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan eomma… " ucap baekhyun dengan suara parau, menandakan jika gadis ini habis menangis. Hanya kesunyian yang memenuhi kamar baekhyun, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Ibu baekhyun tidak bodoh, juga bukan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan putrinya. Hanya saja ia sedang tak ingin membahas soal ini sekarang. Gadis kecilnya sudah menjadi dewasa. sudah waktunya ia melepaskan putri kecilnya untuk menentukan jalan kehidupannya sendiri.

" semuanya akan baik – baik saja, tenanglah. Apapun yang akan terjadi semua untuk kebaikanmu " ucapnya pelan karena kini baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Bekas air mata yang mengering tampak jelas di raut wajah baekhyun, dengan pelan ia mengusap surai hitam milik baekhyun, ia tak ingin mengusik tidur baekhyun. Juga tak lupa, ia merapihkan poni yang menutupi wajah anaknya sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun.

" apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada untukmu " bersamaan dengan itu, tak terasa setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. " Jaljayo~ " 

.

Pikiran baekhyun benar – benar kacau hari ini, untunglah pikirannya yang sedang bercabang tak terlalu mengganggunya untuk mengikuti ujian hari ini. Ia masih bingung tentang keputusan apa yang harus dibuatnya. Mata baekhyun sibuk melihat sekitar, siapalagi sosok yang ia cari selain chanyeol. baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, pasalnya sejak pagi hingga siang ini baekhyun tak bisa menemukan sosok yang dicintainya.

" Baekhyun " teriak seseorang, dengan segera baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ia sudah kenal betul dengan suara si pemanggil. Siapa lagi jika bukan kyungsoo.

" kyungsoo – ah " sapa baekhyun, dengan senyum manis

" kau pulang sendiri ? "

" nde…" jawab baekhyun masih dengan senyumannya

" kemana chanyeol?mengapa dia tidak mengantarmu pulang? " pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terucap dari mulut sahabatnya itu, ia cukup heran karena biasanya baekhyun akan selalu pulang bersama chanyeol, bahkan mungkin satu sekolah sudah mengetahui kebiasaan mereka. Semua murid kelas 3 mungkin tahu hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun, maklum saja baekhyun dan chanyeol dikenal dengan pasangan yang serasi.

" molla~ aku baru saja akan menanyakan kemana chanyeol pergi hari ini padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak tahu "

" nde, aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi, aku juga tidak melihatnya hari ini " jelas kyungsoo. " baekhyun – ah, apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kau dan chanyeol "

Baekhyun menggeleng, bukan ia tidak ingin memberitahu hanya saja ia masih cukup bingung. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki, hanya obrolan – obrolan ringan yang mereka bicarakan, baik kyungsoo maupun baekhyun tak membahas chanyeol dalam pembicaraan mereka.

" aku pulang~ " ucap baekhyun ketika ia sampai di rumahnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Yang didapatinya adalah rumah yang sepi seperti tak berpenghuni, dan memang benar saja baik ayah maupun ibunya sedang tak berada di rumah. Baekhyun segera memasuki kamarnya, ia cukup lelah hari ini. Dengan sembarang ia melempar tas nya, dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya, hingga akhirnya ia tetidur tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

" ada apa eommoni ingin bertemu denganku ? " tanya chanyeol sopan, pada perempuan paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk di depannya.

" maafkan aku yang memintamu untuk datang kemari, kau mungkin sudah tahu maksud dari kedatanganku. Aku tahu kau mungkin akan menolaknya, tapi aku mohon padamu kau mau menuruti keinginanku demi anakku " mohon wanita paruh baya yang duduk di depannya.

" dia tidak akan menyetujui hal ini eommoni, aku tahu siapa dia "

" aku mohon padamu chanyeol- ah, sudah cukup aku kehilangan satu putriku dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Kumohon bantulah aku"

" aku ingin dia sendiri yang memutuskan, walaupun itu akan menyakiti diriku tapi setidaknya ia mengambil keputusannya sendiri.

hening melanda keduanya, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing, hingga wanita paruh baya itu kembali membuka suaranya. " Kumohon lakukan ini bukan karena ku, lakukan ini dirimu dan juga anakku…baekhyun"

" aku sudah kehilangan seo rin saat ia melakukan transformasi terakhirnya, karena ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Dan sekarang aku tak mau kehilangan baekhyun, hanya karena ia mengambil keputusan yang sama seperti yang kakaknya lakukan "

" aku mohon " ucapnya sambil berlutut di hadapan chanyeol, membuat mata chanyeol terbelalak lebar atas tindakan ibu kekasihnya tersebut.

" eommoni jangan seperti ini, aku mohon…" chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ibu baekhyun untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, wanita itu sudah terisak sekarang.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan mencoba menenangkan ibu baekhyun.

" bawalah baekhyun bersamamu, walaupun ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang alpha setelah menjadi pasanganmu tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya hidup bahagia bersamamu. Aku tak ingin ia mati sia - sia" ucapnya sambil terisak

Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu chanyeol meminta baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kawananannya, ya walaupun status manusia serigalanya tak akan mungkin bisa berubah dari omega menjadi alpha, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki baekhyun sebagai pasangannya. Tapi persoalannya, tidak semudah itu untuk masuk ke dalam kawanananya, baekhyun harus memburu dan meminum darah manusia hal yang belum pernah baekhyun lakukan, apalagi baekhyun harus melakukannya seorang diri. bukan tanpa resiko melakukan hal tersebut. Para pemburu manusia serigala ada dimana – dimana, ia tak ingin baekhyun menjadi incaran – incaran pemburu tersebut. Chanyeol masih ingat ketika seorang temannya meninggal akibat serangan pemburu manusia serigala. Bukan hanya meminum darah manusia yang menjadi syaratnya, semua ingatan baekhyun tentang keluarganya akan di hapus, itu semua dilakukan karena akan membahayakan kawanan, apalagi baekhyun seorang omega yang hidup di dunia luar ( tanpa kawanan ).

Chanyeol termenung, ia bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, haruskah ia mengikuti keinginan ibu baekhyun atau membiarkan baekhyun mengambil keputusannya sendiri.

_To be continue…_

Author yang ingin sekali menulis cerita tentang werewolf ^^. Ini adalah yang ada dalam pikiran author, sangat OOC sekali tapi berharap kalian suka.  
>Sengaja dibikin beda dari cerita werewolf kebanyakan karena ini imajinasi saya dan demi keberlangsungan ff. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan pm, annyeong~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 

_Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orang tuanya, saya Hanya meminjam nama mereka._

Hari sudah senja ketika baekhyun membuka mata, dengan langkah lunglai ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia tatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

" aku pasti sangat lelah hingga tertidur dengan memakai seragam " gumamnya pada diri sendiri. untunglah hari ini ia libur untuk berjaga di café, membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera mandi dibawah guyuran air shower yang dingin, ia sangat menyukai mandi. Mandi membuatnya tenang, ia sangat suka berendam dalam bath up ditambah dengan sabun aroma strawberry kesukaannya, itu sangat menyejukan. Sehingga tak jarang jika baekhyun bisa menghabiskan waktunya hingga satu jam hanya untuk mandi.

" chanyeol " ucap baekhyun ketika ia menemukan kekasihnya itu kini sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela kamarnya. Bukan hal yang aneh bagi baekhyun jika ia tiba – tiba menemukan sang kekasih ada di kamarnya, bahkan sepertinya itu sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi chanyeol.

Tak ada kata yang terucap diantara keduanya, mereka hanya saling menatap hingga akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan chanyeol dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya yang sempat tertunda dengan handuk.

Chanyeol hanya diam di tempatnya, memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini sedang berias di depan cermin.

" mengapa kau mengacuhkan ku ? " tanya chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher baekhyun, membuat baekhyun sedikit bergidik di buatnya, karena chanyeol menyentuh daerah sensitifnya.

Baekhyun berbalik sehingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan " aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, hanya saja moodku sedang tidak baik saat ini, kau pergi kemana hari ini ?" baekhyun kembali berbalik menatap cermin dan merias wajahnya yang belum selesai.

" kau merindukanku ? " goda chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut baekhyun yang wangi strawberry.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan " kau pikir aku tak merindukanmu? Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku yang sedikit lagi dengan sia – sia, bisakah kau terus bersamaku hingga nanti waktunya tiba ? " baekhyun menatap chanyeol dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Ada raut ketidaksukaan dan kekecewaan di wajah chanyeol saat baekhyun mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut. Tentu saja chanyeol tahu kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan ini

" jangan bicara seperti itu, aku selalu ada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi dan kau akan selalu jadi milikku " chanyeol kembali menciumi leher jenjang milik kekasihnya. baekhyun membiarkan chanyeol bermain dengan tubuhnya, entah mengapa ia selalu merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam sentuhan chanyeol bahkan ia menyukainya.

" Yeollie…" baekhyun kembali membalikan badannya dan kini keduanya saling menatap ke dalam hazel masing – masing. Chanyeol sangat suka memandang mata baekhyun, ia selalu mendapat ketenangan jika menatap mata kekasihnya tersebut, tapi kali ini berbeda. Bukan ketenangan yang chanyeol dapatkan, keraguan, kekhawatiran, ketakutan dan bahkan kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata kekasihnya tersebut.

" sssssttt…" chanyeol menempelkan telunjuknya di mulut baekhyun, ketika kekasih mungilnya siap untuk berbicara lagi.

" semuanya akan baik – baik saja " chanyeol mencoba menenangkan baekhyun, dibawanya tubuh baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya, perlahan chanyeol mulai memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, bibir keduanya bertemu. Dengan perlahan chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun, tak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya kelembutan dan kehangatan baekhyun hanya diam ia membiarkan chanyeol yang menguasai ciumannya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir baekhyun, sehingga memberikan akses kepada chanyeol untuk menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mendekap erat tubuh baekhyun dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. air mata turun membasahi pipi mulus baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakannya, ketika air mata tersebut, menyatu dengan saliva mereka berdua. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu dan terus memangut bibir plum milik baekhyun.

Pintu kamar baekhyun tiba – tiba saja terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat berwiba.

" ehmmmm…. " ayah baekhyun berdeham, membuat chanyeol segera melepas pangutannya dengan baekhyun. tapi baekhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya, air mata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya. chanyeol cukup kaget ketika melihat sosok pria paruh baya tersebut berdiri di depan pintu kamar putrinya tersebut, ya dia adalah ayah baekhyun.

" anak muda, bisakah kau masuk dengan lebih sopan untuk bertamu ke rumahku dan masuk ke dalam kamar putriku ? "

" neee …. " jawab chanyeol kikuk, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia seperti pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah oleh pemiliknya.

" yeobo…mereka masih muda, bukankah kau dulu juga sering seperti itu ? biarkan mereka berdua " teriak eomma baekhyun dari ruangan bawah, karena letak kamar baekhyun berada di lantai dua.

" aku harap, lain kali kau tak melakukan apa yang dulu pernah aku lakukan " ujar ayah chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada chanyeol. sedangkan chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia menatap baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia tidak terganggu dengan percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

" Yeobo… makanan sudah siap " nyonya byun kini sudah berdiri disamping suaminya " chanyeol kajja, makanlah dulu sebelum kau pulang, jangan lupa ajak baekhyun untuk makan, akhir –akhir ini ia jarang sekali makan " ujarnya. Tuan dan nyonya byun turun duluan, sedangkan chanyeol memilih untuk menyusul.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, senyum chanyeol adalah yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

" kajja kita makan, ibu dan ayahmu sudah menunggu kita " ujarnya, sambil mengusap jejak air mata yang keluar dari mata indah baekhyun.

Tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya menunggu, chanyeol dan baekhyun pun segera turun untuk makan malam. awalnya makan malam tersebut terasa canggung, namun ibu baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana mereka dulu bertemu dan kemudian berkencan. Bahkan ia juga menceritakan bagaimana dulu suaminya tersebut selalu masuk secara diam – diam ke kamarnya, membuat atmosfer suasana makan malam tersebut jadi hangat.

.

.

.

" kau darimana hyung ? " tanya seorang lelaki muda, pandangannya tak lepas dari buku komik yang sedang dibacanya.

" bukan urusanmu jawabnya dingin "

" kau akan tetap melakukan rencana busukmu itu ? " tanya lelaki tersebut tidak percaya, jika kakaknya akan tetap melakukan hal tersebut.

" kau pikir aku main – main dengan hal itu? aku akan merebut yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, tidak sepertimu Kai " ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

" Hyung sadarlah, balas dendam tak ada gunanya, kau hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri " ujar kai, mencoba menasehati kakaknya, walaupun bukan saudara sedarah tapi jongin sangat menyaangi kakaknya tersebut ia tidak ingin membuat kakanya menyesal di kemudian hari. Walaupun percuma saja menasehati kakanya tersebut, karena ia cukup keras kepala.

" Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan " jawabnya sambil, meneguk minuman yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas.

" kau benar – benar kejam hyung " ujar kai

" kau tahu kai ? permainan ini akan semakin menarik, aku harap pasangan chanyeol adalah kekasihnya saat ini, bukan pilihan para tetua. Itu akan semakin membuat rencanaku semakin mudah " lelaki itu tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya " ternyata kekasihnya belum mengalami transformasi sempurna, itu membuatku semakin mudah untuk melakukan rencanaku, dengan melukai pasangannya terlebih dahulu itu akan membuat chanyeol semakin menderita "

Kai benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kakaknya ia tak ingin terlibat dengan rencana busuk yang kakaknya lakukan. ia memilih untuk pergi menemui kawanaannya dan juga kekasihnya, setidaknya disanalah tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan diri sekarang.

" Drama ini akan semakin menarik " ucapnya mengakhiri.

_To be Continue_

Thank you NS Yoonji buat review chapter kemarin, ini buat kamu~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chap 4 **_

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat, kini waktu hanya tersisa dua minggu lagi bagi baekhyun untuk memutuskan pilihannya. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini chanyeol terus berusaha membujuk baekhyun untuk memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak suka jika chanyeol terus menerus membahas tentang transformasinya, tapi bagaimanapun chanyeol harus bisa meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya nanti adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi baekhyun sendiri.

Selama dua minggu ini berkali – kali chanyeol bertemu dengan ibu baekhyun, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun. Apa yang diinginkan nyonya byun masih tetap sama, yaitu meminta chanyeol untuk terus membujuk putrinya. Bahkan ia tak sungkan – sungkan berlutut dan memohon kepada chanyeol. bukannya chanyeol tak berusaha selama ini, hanya saja baekhyun masih cukup keras kepala.

Pertama kali chanyeol membujuk baekhyun, usahanya berakhir dengan sia – sia. Bukan keberhasilan yang ia dapatkan, justru usahanya itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran diantara mereka. Dan terakhir kali chanyeol membujuk baekhyun adalah dua hari yang lalu, tak ada pertengkaran yang terjadi namun baekhyun lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan baekhyun, apakah ia benar – benar memikirkan keputusannya atau hanya berpura – pura tak mendengar apa yang chanyeol katakan.

Chanyeol berharap, semoga saja baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai merubah pikirannya. Ia tak bisa terus – terusan melihat ibu baekhyun terus meminta dan memohon padanya, jujur saja itu membuatnya tak nyaman seperti sekarang ini.

" Chanyeol bagaimana, apa kau berhasil membujuk putriku ? " tanyanya penuh harap.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan " maafkan aku eommoni ", ia tidak ingin membuat nyonya byun berharap banyak padanya.

Nyonya byun menghela nafas berat, sepertinya usaha membujuk baekhyun lewat chanyeol tidak berhasil. jika seperti ini ia yang harus turun tangan sendiri untuk membujuk putrinya dan jalan satu – satunya adalah menceritakan tentang seorin, kakak baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menceritakan tentang seorin kepada baekhyun, karena itu akan membuka luka lama baginya. Tapi sekarang mau tak mau ia harus menceritakan kepada putri bungsunya tersebut. ia tak mungkin membiarkan baekhyun bertindak gegabah dan yang terpenting ia tak akan membiarkan lagi kehilangan putrinya.

Terkadang rasa penyesalan muncul di dalam hati nyonya byun, jika saja ia memilih tinggal dengan kelompoknya mungkin keadaan tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin saja saat ini, ia masih bisa berkumpul lengkap dengan seo rin putri sulungnya. Keputusannya untuk keluar dari kelompok ternyata harus dibayar mahal dengan kehilangan salah satu putrinya.

.

.

.

Tok…tok…tok

nyonya byun mengetuk pintu kamar baekhyun " baekhyun,apa kau sudah tidur ? " tanya nya dari luar pintu, namun tak ada jawaban. Dengan perlahan nyonya byun membuka pintu kamar baekhyun, nuansa putih tampak begitu dominan dikamar putrinya tersebut walaupun warna – warna pastel juga terdapat untuk menambah kesan feminim di kamar tersebut. Selera baekhyun memang sangat berbeda dengan seo rin, ujar nyonya byun dalam hati.

" eomma… " baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

Nyonya byun tersenyum ke arah putrinya, ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk disana.

" eomma siapa dia ? " tanya baekhyun, matanya tertuju pada foto yang di genggaman eommanya. Dalam foto tersebut tampak seorang gadis cantik tengah tersenyum dengan memeluk sang eomma

" Baekhyun mau kah kau melakukan apapun untuk eomma sayang ? "

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia cukup heran dengan pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir eommanya, tidak biasanya eommanya bersikap seperti ini. Tanpa diminta pun baekhyun pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk eomma dan keluarganya.

" tentu saja, tanpa eomma minta pun aku akan melakukannya " dengan penuh keyakinan ia menjawab pertanyaan eommanya tersebut, senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

" Ikutlah dengan chanyeol, dia akan menjagamu dengan baik "

" eomma… " ucapnya lirih

" kau lihat gadis yang ada di foto ini ? dia adalah kakakmu,byun seo rin "

Baekhyun terdiam, dia baru tahu jika ternyata ia mempunyai seorang kakak, mengapa ibunya menyembunyikan soal ini padanya. Membuat baekhyun selama ini berpikir bahwa dia adalah anak keluarga byun satu – satunya. berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya ia kembali mengamati foto tersebut. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah seo rin yang tersenyum riang, pantas saja wajahnya begitu mirip dengan ibunya, ia tak menyangka jika gadis di foto tersebut adalah kakaknya.

" eonnie begitu cantik eomma, aku ingin bertemu dengannya " ujarnya seraya tersenyum ke arah ibunya.

Sebisa mungkin nyonya byun menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar " Dia sudah meninggal baekhyun "

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, bukan karena ia bingung tapi ia terlalu syok atas jawaban dari ibunya.

" baekhyun aku mohon dengarkan eomma…." kali ini air mata sudah jatuh di pipinya, dengan susah payah ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menceritakan semua tentang seo rin kepada baekhyun, ia tak ingin menutup – nutupi lagi sesuatu dari putrinya tersebut. Baekhyun hanya diam menyimak dan mendengarkan apa yang eommanya ceritakan.

" maafkan eomma " ucap nyonya byun sambil terisak

" tidak eomma, jangan meminta maaf " air mata meluncur begitu saja dari mata indah milik baekhyun

" jika saja eomma dan appamu tidak meninggalkan kelompok, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini "

" tidak eomma, aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu " baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung ibunya, berusaha menenangkannya yang kini tengah menangis sesenggukan.

" kau sudah tahu bahwa kakakmu meninggal saat melakukan transformasinya karena ia mengambil keputusan yang salah,aku mohon ikutlah bersama chanyeol dia akan menjagamu baekhyun. Tak akan aku biarkan lagi kehilangan putriku, eomma mohon " tangan nyonya byun mengenggam erat tangan putrinya.

Nyonya byun harus menunggu cukup lama untuk mendengar jawaban putrinya, karena baekhyun hanya terdiam " aku takut eomma…" ucapnya pelan

Ia cukup mengerti ketakutan putrinya tersebut, ia juga mengalami ketakutan yang sama dulu. Tapi berbeda dengan baekhyun ia tak harus meninggalkan keluarganya ketika melakukan transfrormasi terakhirnya.

Nyonya byun menepuk pelan pipi putrinya tersebut, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

" eomma bagaimana jika aku benar – benar melupakanmu dan appa, aku sungguh – sungguh tak ingin melupakan kalian. Bagaimana jika nanti aku menyerang kalian ? " air mata semakin keluar deras dari mata baekhyun

Nyonya byun tersenyum ke arah putrinya " kau tak akan melupakan eomma dan appa baekhyun, karena, kami akan selalu ada disini " nyonya byun menunjuk hati baekhyun " kau mau kan melakukan apapun untuk eomma ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya. Cerita tentang seo rin ternyata cukup ampuh membuat baekhyun untuk merubah keputusannya.

" berjanjilah kau akan ikut dengan chanyeol dan kelompoknya ? "

" aku berjanji eomma " ujar baekhyun, mendekap erat tubuh eommanya seolah – olah ia tak akan bertemu lagi esok hari.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria memperhatikan obrolan anak dan ibu tersebut, ia tersenyum menyeringai, tidak… lebih tepatnya senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah tampan tersebut

" cih … benar – benar memuakan, tapi aku berterima kasih padamu baekhyun kau membuat rencanaku semakin berjalan lancar "

Matanya yang semula cokelat kini berubah, menjadi warna merah menyala

" Permainan akan segera dimulai park chanyeol "

_To be Continue _

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun yang kini ada disampingnya, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya, yang begitu pas dalam genggaman tangannya. Hari ini mereka sengaja menghabiskan waktu berdua di sungai dekat hutan di pinggir kota, tempat favorit baekhyun. Gadis ini selalu pergi ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya nanti ia harus ikut dengan kelompok chanyeol. Bukannya baekhyun tak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama eomma dan appanya, hanya saja jika ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka semakin sulit baekhyun melepaskan diri dari kedua orang tuanya, maka itulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi berdua dengan ditemani chanyeol saat ini. Lagipula bukankah nanti ia akan semakin bergantung pada lelaki yang ada disampingnya ini ?

" apakah aku harus benar – benar meninggalkan keluargaku ? " tanyanya tanpa menatap chanyeol, baekhyun hanya menunduk tapi chanyeol dapat melihat raut kesedihan terpancar di wajah mungilnya.

" maafkan aku baek, tapi ini salah satu peraturannya, kajja ibumu sudah menunggu untuk pesta di rumah, kau tidak ingin mengecewakannya bukan ? " ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut baekhyun dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan sedikit bantuan dari chanyeol ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu, tapi baekhyun tak bergerak se inchi pun dari tempatnya membuat chanyeol yang telah berjalan di depannya berhenti dan berbalik menyusul baekhyun yang hanya diam.

" ada apa ? kau baik – baik saja ? " tanya chanyeol ia sedikit khawatir pada kekasihnya ini, karena hampir seharian ini baekhyun lebih banyak diam.

" aku baik – baik saja " jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum, ia mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk chanyeol. baekhyun tak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

" jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, mengerti ? suasana hatimu benar – benar buruk, sampai – sampai aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu " ucapnya sambil menyentil hidung baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, " maafkan aku " ucapnya merasa bersalah

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya meraih tangan baekhyun dan menggegamnya erat mencoba memberi kekuatan dan kehangatan untuk kekasihnya " kajja, eomma dan appamu sudah menunggu, mereka harus merayakan pesta perpisahan dengan kegembiraan bukan kesedihan, kau tak ingin melihat mereka menangis bukan ? "

Chanyeol benar, ia tak ingin melihat orangtuanya menangis, ini hari terakhir baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka. perpisahan dengan senyuman lebih baik dibandingkan dengan perpisahan yang penuh air mata. Walaupun nanti ia tak bisa mengingat kedua orangtuanya lagi tapi setidaknya ia memberikan yang terbaik di hari terakhirnya bersama mereka.

.

.

. 

" chanyeol bagaimana makananku ? apakah rasanya enak ? " nyonya byun membuka perbincangan diantara mereka

" makanan anda yang terbaik eommoni " puji chanyeol seraya tersenyum ke arah nyonya byun

" kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak, kau pasti lapar menemani baekhyun seharian " nyonya byun menambahkan lauk ke dalam piring chanyeol

" ne eommoni "

Baekhyun tersenyum, makan malam mereka berjalan dengan baik, tak ada air mata dan tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membahas tentang keputusannya. Dengan begini baekhyun bisa pergi dengan tenang meninggalkan keluarganya.

Acara makan malam sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, chanyeol dan tuan byun asyik mengobrol di ruang tamu sambil menunggu baekhyun yang tengah mempersiapkan diri, sedangkan nyonya byun membantu baekhyun untuk menyiapkan keperluannya.

" kau sudah siap ? " nyonya byun bertanya kepada putri semata wayangnya, yang kini tengah menyiapkan keperluannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk ia tidak berani menatap ibunya, matanya memanas air mata siap jatuh kapanpun dari mata indahnya.

" menangislah jika kau ingin menangis " nyonya byun membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, baik baekhyun maupun eommanya pipi mereka kini sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

" hiks…eomma- " baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, sungguh ia benar – benar berat hati harus pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Tak ada kata yang dapat baekhyun ucapkan, semua kata yang ingin diucapkannya seolah tercekat ditenggorokan.

" kajja chanyeol sudah menunggumu " seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur baekhyun

" eomma- aku bisa merubah keputusanku, jika eomma tidak ingin aku pergi " ucap baekhyun lirih

" tidak baekhyun, jangan merubah keputusan yang telah kau buat " ucap nyonya byun tegas, keputusan yang diambil putrinya sekarang adalah keputusan terbaik baik bagi baekhyun maupun bagi kedua orang tuanya.

" tapi eomma- " baekhyun berusaha mencari alasan

" ssssttt, aku tahu ini keputusan yang berat, tapi percayalah ini yang terbaik untukmu, kau akan bahagia bila bersama chanyeol, chanyeol akan menjagamu "

" hiks eomma- " baekhyun kembali menghambur kepelukan eommanya, memeluknya lebih erat.

" kau tahu aku sangat bahagia atas keputusanmu " ucapnya sembari tersenyum ke arah putrinya. " kajja, kau sudah terlambat, para tetua dari kelompok chanyeol sudah siap menunggu untuk penyambutan anggota baru "

" eomma aku menyayangimu "

" aku tahu " ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun.

Keduanya segera keluar dari kamar menuju ruang keluarga dimana chanyeol dan ayahnya sedang mengobrol. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah, tak lupa baekhyun berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk yang terakhir kali " aku menyangi kalian " ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil chanyeol.

" chanyeol- jaga baekhyun untuk kami "

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban " kami pergi " pamitnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil hanya ada keheningan, sesekali chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah baekhyun yang hanya memandang keluar jendela. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dipikirkan baekhyun, ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang jika suasana hati orang tersebut tengah kacau. namun chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan jika kekasihnya ini tengah bersedih karena harus berpisah dengan keluarganya

" kau tak apa ? " tanya chanyeol, sambil mengusap lembut tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelang, ia memang sedang tidak baik – baik saja saat ini, pikirannya sedang bercabang kemana – mana.

" jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ayah dan ibumu baik – baik saja mereka- "

" bukan itu " baekhyun memotong perkataan chanyeol, ya walaupun tak bisa dipungkuri baekhyun tengah memikirkan kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya adalah benar ditambah perkataan ibunya yang meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa keputusannya adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Kini pikirannya jauh melayang kemana dia akan pergi saat ini, dimana dia akan tinggal selamanya bersama sang kekasih chanyeol.

" apa mereka akan menerimaku ? "

Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum " tenanglah, mereka semua akan menerimamu dengan baik, bahkan para tetua sudah ingin bertemu denganmu, percayalah "

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah chanyeol " aku harap begitu " gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Buat ff saya yang lain mian belum bisa lanjut, lagi ngumpulin dulu feelnya…silahkan klo ada yang mau ditanyakan PM atau bm saya di 7de86771

Yang udah review juga thank you ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Suara – suara, atau yang lebih lebih terdengar seperti bisikan ditelinga baekhyun menyapanya ketika ia tiba dimana kelompok chanyeol tinggal. Jangan lupa seorang manusia mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam, jadi wajar saja jika baekhyun dapat mendengar apa yang diakatan oleh anggota kelompok chanyeol tinggal, walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh.

_Apa kau dengar berita, hari ini chanyeol membawa seorang gadis untuk masuk ke kelompok kita _

_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa chanyeol lebih memilih gadis tersebut dibanding dengan pasangan yang dipilih oleh para tetua _

_Yang ku dengar gadis itu cantik_

_Bukankah mereka sudah berpacaran sebelumnya ?_

_Aku tidak tahu jika chanyeol memilih pasangan dari kelas yang lebih rendah_

_Chanyeol benar – benar mengambil keputusan diluar dugaan, tapi aku salut padanya. _

_aku yakin gadis itu pasti telah menghasut chanyeol dan memantrainya _

Baekhyun menutup matanya mencoba untuk menenngkan diri atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ia tidak menyangka jika berita tentang dirinya sudah menyebar di antara para anggota kelompok. Ia tidak menyalahkan chanyeol, ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu tidak akan pernah menyebarkan berita tersebut apalagi ini menyangkut dirinya sendiri dan kekasihnya, chanyeol pasti melindunginya dan tak akan menyebarkan berita tentangnya.

" aku tidak tahu jika berita kedatanganmu akan menyebar secepat ini, aku yakin telinga mereka lebih tajam jika menyangkut berita baru " ucap chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan bagasi mobil

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, apakah mereka membencinya? Apakah mereka benar – benar tidak suka atas kedatangannya ? apa mereka akan menerimanya menjadi anggota kelompok ? perasaannya rasanya berat jika memikirkan hal – hal tersebut.

" jangan dipikirkan apa yang mereka katakan, aku disini untuk melindungimu " ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah baekhyun " tenanglah aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu cepat atau lambat, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan " ucapnya, menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukan dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

" baekhyun " baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya yang kini tengah bersandar di dada chanyeol ketika ia mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat kyungsoo, luhan, kai dan dua orang pria, yang baekhyun tidak kenal sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan chanyeol.

" Kau datang " ucap kyungsoo, seorang pria berdiri disampingnya yang baekhyun yakini jika pria itu adalah Kai, pasangan kyungsoo.

" aku senang kau akhirnya bisa bergabung bersama kami " luhan menimpali, baekhyun tidak heran jika luhan datang sendiri mengingat sehun dari anggota kelompok yang berbeda dengannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan teman – temannya, ya setidaknya masih ada mereka yang menyambutnya dengan hangat.

" hey bung, kau tak akan mengenalkannya kepada kami ? " ucap seorang pria, yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan chanyeol

" baekhyun, perkenalkan dia kris hyung " chanyeol memperkenalkan pria tinggi yang ada di depannya " dan pria yang berdiri disebalahnya suho hyung, Mereka saudara sepupuku dan kakak dari kai, tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti kakak kandungku sendiri "

" senang bertemu dengan kalian " ucap baekhyun sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya

" chanyeol banyak bercerita tentang dirimu, aku yakin kau bisa melaluinya. keputusanmu untuk bergabung dengan kami adalah keputusan yang terbaik dan aku juga yakin jika keputusan chanyeol memilihmu sebagai pasangannya adalah pilihan yang tepat " ucap suho, baekhyunhanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum

" terima kasih hyung "

" hey baek " sapa sehun yang baru saja datang " senang bertemu denganmu, apakah aku datang terlambat untuk pesta penyambutan ? tanyanya kemudian mencium pipi luhan.

" tidak kau datang tepat waktu " yang dibalas oleh luhan

" chanyeol bukankah baekhyun harus menemui para tetua? Aku yakin mereka sedang menunggu kedatangannya " ujar kyungsoo

" kau benar soo, kajja- aku yakin mereka senang atas kedatanganmu "

Setelah berpamitan kepada teman – temannya, chanyeol dan baekhyun segera pergi ke tempat para tetua. Ia berharap jika pertemuannya dengan para tetua akan berjalan dengan lancar dan para anggota akan menerima kehadiran baekhyun, cepat ataupun lambat.

" kai kau baik – baik saja ? " kyungsoo sedikit heran karena kekasihnya tak bersikap seperti biasanya

" aku baik – baik saja, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan " ucapnya mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. kai melihat punggung baekhyun dan chanyeol menjauh, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

Sepanjang menuju rumah para tetua baekhyun tak hentinya mendapatkan tatapan – tatapan tajam dari para anggota, yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Untunglah chanyeol ada disebelahnya, menenangkannya dengan menggumamkan kata – kata penuh kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

" kau datang " seorang pria paruh baya menyambut chanyeol dan baekhyun di depan rumah para tetua.

" nde…kami datang ayah"

" ayah ? " tanya baekhyun bingung

" ya dia ayahku, salah satu anggota dari para tetua " jelas chanyeol menjawab kebingungan kekasihnya

" senang bertemu dengan anda paman " baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada ayah kekasihnya, yang disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh tuan park, " kau gadis yang cantik " pujinya, membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu memasuki rumah para tetua, yang kemudian diikuti tuan park di belakangnya. Pertama kali memasuki rumah ini mereka disambut oleh anggota tetua termuda jihyun dan jinyoung, mereka menyambut baekhyun dengan baik, baekhyun bersyukur dengan hal itu. ternyata bayangan rumah para tetua tak seseram yang baekhyun bayangkan, bahkan ia tak menyangka jika anggota mereka usianya ada yang lebih muda darinya dan chanyeol. tak sedetik pun chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan baekhyun seolah memberi kekuatan kepada kekasihnya. Walaupun banyak anggota dari para tetua yang menyambutnya dengan hangat namun tak sedikit pula yang tidak suka atas kedatangannya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di meja makan, menyambut kedatangan anggota kelompok mereka yang baru, baekhyun. Hanya saja tidak semua anggota dapat ikut makan malam bersama mereka, hanya tetua inti lah yang menyambut " secara resmi " anggota mereka yang baru. Baekhyun cukup asing dengan wajah – wajah asing yang duduk bersamanya kini, kecuali kekasihnya chanyeol, ketua dari para tetua kim hyun woo, tuan park, jinyoung juga seorang gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, yang baekhyun ketahui bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya ini bernama hye Jin. Gadis pilihan para tetua sebagai pasangan chanyeol.

Entahlah, baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman jika harus duduk satu meja dengan gadis itu. walaupun chanyeol telah memilihnya, tapi duduk satu meja dengannya membuat perasaannya sesak. Dia cemburu.

" aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang kepada nona byun yang telah memilih untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kami, aku yakin banyak pertimbangan yang telah kau buat untuk bergabung bersama kami. Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentang kami kepadamu bukan ? " ujar seseorang yang baekhyun ketahui bernama Hyun Woo

" n-ne " jawabnya gugup

" aku bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbasa – basi, tapi karena waktu transformasi semakin dekat, aku telah membuat keputusan jika kau harus sudah melakukan semua persyaratan kelompok kami seminggu ini. Besok kau akan berburu darah manusia, aku akan memberimu waktu dua hari setelah itu secara perlahan menghapus semua memori keluargamu "

Mata baekhyun terbelalak lebar mendengar penjelasan barusan, seolah bola mata tersebut ingin keluar dari matanya. Ia tak menyangka jika harus melaksanakan semua persyaratan yang diberikan kepadanya secepat ini. Bukan hanya baekhyun yang terkejut beberapa anggota juga tampak terkejut apa yang barusan disampaikan oleh ketuanya, tapi apa boleh buat semua keputusan yang telah diambil ditangan ketua merupakan keputusan final dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Walaupun chanyeol ingin mengajukan protes, sekeras apapun hasilnya akan tetap sama tak mengubah keputusan apapun. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan bahwa semua yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya berjalan dengan lancar.

" kalian tahu persyaratannya bukan ? tak ada satupun yang boleh membantunya, kalian tahu konsekuensinya jika kalian membantu nona byun dalam perburuannya. baiklah kurasa pertemuan kita malam ini cukup jelas, kau bisa bertanya pada kekasihmu nanti nona byun" ucap hyun woo bangkit dari duduknya " hye jin, Chanyeol – shi aku perlu berbicara dengan kalian, ikutlah denganku " yang dengan segera diikuti oleh chanyeol dan juga hyejin.

Para tetua dan anggota yang lain sudah pergi terlebih dulu, begitu juga dengan tuan park, bukan ia tidak ingin menemani baekhyun, hanya saja gadis itu beralasan ingin menyendiri dulu sehingga meyakinkan ayah kekasihnya itu untuk pulang terlebih dulu. Pintu ruangan yang dimasuki chanyeol dan hyejin tadi terbuka menampilkan sosok mereka yang baru saja keluar bersama hyun woo. Kehadiran baekhyun disana cukup membuat keduanya terkejut, ya kecuali chanyeol karena ia sangat yakin bahwa baekhyun menunggunya.

" kuharap kalian bahagia " ucap hye jin tulus senyum terkembang di wajahnya, baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis yang ada di depannya ini mengingat ia merebut chanyeol darinya. Annii bukan merebut~ tapi chanyeol lah yang datang untuk memilihnya

" Gomawo hye jin- ah " balas baekhyun

" Chanyeol pasti akan melindungimu dengan baik, kuharap pengorbananku tidak sia – sia "

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung atas perkataan hyejin barusan, apa maksudnya ?

" aku pergi dulu, orangtuaku pasti sudah menunggu keputusan apa yang telah dibuat "

" Hye Jin-ah, jeongmal gomawo " kali ini giliran chanyeol yang berterima kasih sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" apa yang kalian bicarakan, jangan membuatku penasaran " baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

" aku akan menceritakannya besok, sekarang kau harus tidur. Besok hari yang panjang untukmu "

"kau berjanji ? "

" aku janji "

Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan kekasihnya, seharian ini ia cukup lelah ia membutuhkan istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Dan chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu, berdebat dengan baekhyun bisa membutuhkan waktu berjam – jam dan selalu akan di akhir dengan chanyeol yang mengalah untuk memenuhi semua keinginan kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

.


End file.
